


Kingdom Come

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request for a song fic inspired by the song Kingdom Come by Demi Lovato.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Kingdom Come

Angel was sitting at the bar brooding over the betrayal of his brother and father. He didn’t know how many drinks he had consumed when you came in.

He watched you walk in with your group of friends, there were about six of you, all beautiful in your own way but he was immediately drawn to you. You were in the middle as your friends laughed and smiled, having a proper girls night out but you weren’t here with them, you were somewhere else. A smile graced your stunning features but your eyes gave you away instantly, they were dull and you were sad and broken just like him.

One of your friends passed around shots to all of you squished together in a back booth. You downed them and then one more round feeling a little lighter with each drop of the burning liquid. 

You noticed the very attractive man at the bar looking at you and your friends as he nursed his beer, but you tried your best to ignore him and focus on the girls around you who so kindly planned this whole night out to help you get over your heartbreak.

It had been exactly two weeks since your world crumbled around you and your heart was crushed. 

As many tales of heartbreak go you had caught your ex red handed banging another girl in the bed you had shared with him for over a year now. The betrayal stung, leaving you feeling used and broken.

Now you were a few more shots in and feeling pretty good, you were smiling more genuinely and were actually starting to forget all about that asshole and his blonde skank who he had fallen head over heels for until you looked over at the entrance and there he was, the bitch hanging on his arm as he paraded her around.

“What the hell is he doing here?,” Your closest friend said, ready for a fight if need be.

Your heart dropped to your stomach as you stood up,“I have to go,” you said. Your friend reached out to stop you but you waved her off, “I’m fine. I just need some air.” You reassured them before rushing out the back before he could see you. 

Angel watched the whole thing. Saw when you started to loosen up, when the real smile began to show and his heart started to sing only to witness it all vanish in a matter of seconds.

He watched as your happy bubble popped right from under you, your smile dropping almost instantly as you stared over at the entrance where a man and woman had just entered. The guy looked like a real dick to him and by your face he guessed he must have been the cause of your despair.

And that girl on his arm? Well she had nothing on you that’s for sure. 

He knew what he had to do. He was going to make you forget all about that asshole, show you how you should be treated and maybe just maybe you would help him forget his shit too, if only for a few fleeting moments. 

He followed you out the back where he found you leaning against the alley wall, a cigarette dangling delicately between your fingers as you lifted it to your lips, relaxing instantly as the familiar feeling entered your lungs relieving some of your stress.

“You know that shit will kill ya,” He smirked as he swaggered over to you hands in the pockets of his jeans, “Mind if I bum one, querida?”

Chuckling you pulled out your pack of cigarettes flipping it open and extending it out to him, “Your funeral.”

“At least I’ll have good company,” he grinned, “Gracias.” He pulled one out of the pack before sticking it between his lips leaning down to light it up from your lighter you had offered his way, “I fuckin’ needed this,” he groaned after a long inhale.

“Rough night?” You asked, making conversation, happy to have some other company than your girl friends. You knew they meant well but their pitying looks only made you feel worse.

“Rough week,” he groaned, as he leaned against the wall next to you. 

“I feel that.”

You smoked in silence a few minutes enjoying the other’s company in the cool night air.

“Hey, what do you say we get out of here?” He offered extending his free hand out to you, his rings shining under the alley light.

You were a little skeptical at first about ditching your friends but honestly if they hadn’t come looking for you by now you knew they wouldn’t miss you. Deciding to say fuck it and be a little spontaneous for once you placed your hand into his entwining your fingers, “Why not.” 

That night the two of you hit it off instantly becoming inseparable ever since.

—————————————————————————————————————

The two of you had a love so deep there was nothing else like it and a flame so bright it could make the daylight look dark. A flame that could never be extinguished. Wherever you went people could just feel the love and passion radiating off the two of you. 

You had the type of love others envied. 

Sitting in bed you snuggled underneath Angel’s arm, your favorite place to be and his, as he ran his fingers up and down your arm so gently. Even the smallest touches felt so full of love. 

“Can we love until there’s nothing left and we’re collecting dust?” You murmured, snuggling into his bare chest as you tried to soak in every moment together.

“There’s nothing I’d rather do,” he murmured back kissing the top of your head, “Te quiero, mi dulce.” 

Smiling you looked up at him and kissed him, his hand finding the back of your head as he slipped his tongue in your mouth. Gently laying you back whilst never breaking the kiss he ran his hand down the side of your body before pulling back breathless as he hovered above you.

He grinned down at you before bringing his hand up to his heart, tracing an x across his chest like he had done so many times before, reciting the promise you had made to each other. It had become your thing, just between the two of you, “Cross my heart that I’d die for you.” 

Smiling you mimicked his movement across your own chest, “Cross my heart that I’ll always keep you.”

“Cross my heart like a bittersweet tattoo,” you finished together, looking into the other's eyes.

The two of you had your fair share of issues but together you could conquer anything. Your love was legendary and together you’d rule until the very end, Kingdom Come.


End file.
